Un étrange voyage
by MissGranger74
Summary: Harry se retrouve coincé pour la durée du voyage jusqu'à Poudlard avec Drago dans un compartiment du train. Mais le voyage ne va pas se passer comme prévu... HarryxXxDrago


Tien une revenante... et viii je sait sa fait trèèèèèèèès longtemps que j'avai rien posté mais j'ai eu quelques soucis qui ont fait que j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire puis après il y a eu les examens et les contrôle a répétition et ma béta prise dans ses révision pour son concour n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de corriger alors après de nombreuse péripéties me revoilà enfin avec une nouvelle fic et en forme pour reprendre les fics sérieusement.

Donc voilà ma nouvelle fic Rating M car va y avoir du Lemon par la suite (si tout se passe bien).

Pour le résumé? Et bien Harry se retrouve coincé avec Drago dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express lors de leur dernière rentrée a Poudlard, mais tout ne vas pas se passer comme prèvu... Drarry évidament avec deux ou trois autres couples par la suite mais chut c'est un secret pour le moment.

Donc voilà je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il y a des fois où Harry Potter détestait les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Aujourd'hui faisait partit de ces fois justement. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car pour sa propre ''sécurité'' il se trouvait dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express coincé avec son pire ennemi Drago Malfoy. Ils auraient pu libérer Ron ou Hermione de leurs obligations de préfets, mais non ; c'était tombé sur Malfoy !

Bon d'accord, il admettait le fait que Drago était un membre actif de l'Ordre et qu'il les avait beaucoup aidé, mais il restait un sale Serpentard prétentieux ! Et si vous doutez de cela, regardez-le ! Il est assit là, comme s'il se trouvait sur un trône, avec son petit air suffisant qui semble vous dire ''Je suis un dieu et je le sais''. Pathétique, vraiment.

Et le pire dans tout ça ? Malfoy ne décrochait pas un mot ! Harry préférait largement quand il l'insultait ! Non pas que cela lui plaise que Malfoy le traite de tous les noms, mais au moins ça faisait un peu d'action. Là, cela faisait 30 minutes que le trajet avait commencé et c'était l'ennui total. Harry en avait plus que marre.

« Ca t'amuse Malfoy ? lança-t-il avec hargne.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter. Répondit le blond avec un sourire narquois.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Je parle de ton silence ! Tu cherches à me rendre dingue c'est ça ?

-Mais pas du tout Potter. Tu deviens parano ma parole ! C'est juste que tout simplement, je ne vois ABSOLUMENT pas pourquoi je te ferai la conversation.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé qu'on papotte ! Juste que tu dises disons, un mot par-ci par-là ! Tu as même le droit de m'insulter si tu veux. Mais pas de rester dans le silence ! Ca me stresse ! Pis en plus je m'ennuie…

-Tu es complètement malade ! Tu voudrais que je t'insulte juste pour le plaisir de ne pas rester dans le silence ? Complètement taré !

-Rah ! Laisse tomber va ! Ragea Harry.

-Comme tu veux. » Drago haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa contemplation de ''Mossieur le point invisible dans le néant''.

Harry quant à lui se remit à fulminer en silence. La prochaine fois l'Ordre aurait intérêt à le mettre soit avec Ron, soit avec Hermione pour leur propre sécurité.

Il regarda Malfoy une fois de plus. Monsieur avait pris ses aises, comme si le compartiment lui appartenait, il avait profité de tout l'espace qu'ils avaient pour étaler ses affaires et semblait perdu dans ses pensées en regardant un point visiblement invisible. Que ce mec pouvait l'énerver ! Malfoy avec sa peau claire parfaite, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds soyeux, ni trop courts, ni trop longs, impeccablement coiffés et ses yeux… Merlin ses yeux ! D'une superbe couleur gris orage avec un pointe de bleu.

Mais comment faisait-il pour avoir une telle classe aussi facilement ? Harry savait déjà la réponse que Malfoy lui donnerait s'il lui posait la question. Il le voyait parfaitement hausser un sourcil, prendre un air important et lui déclarer d'un air suffisant : « Je suis un Malfoy, Potter. Chez moi c'est inné ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous le regard interrogateur de Drago.

« Tu te sens bien Potter ? Non pas que je m'inquiètes pour toi, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes sur ta santé mentale.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien Malfoy. Sourit Harry. Je pensais juste à quelque chose de très drôle.

-Et on peut savoir quoi ?

-Tu ne me croirais pas. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. Où alors tu dirais que je suis complètement dingue.

-Aller Potter, fais pas ton timide, je veux rire moi aussi ! A moins que tu n'ais pas le cran…Lança Drago sachant pertinemment que Harry allait tout lui raconter rien que pour sa dernière phrase.

-Ca risque de ne pas de faire rire Malfoy, je te préviens…

-Tant pis, dis-le moi et on verra bien.

-Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je pensais à toi en tutu avec un diadème dansant le lac des cygnes. » Répondit calmement Harry toujours en souriant.

Drago lui, blêmit fortement avant de se mettre à hurler.

« NON MAIS TU ES UN GRAND MALADE POTTER ! TU LE SAIS CA !

- Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu Malfoy.

-Et ça te fait rire ? Non, sérieux il te manque une case Potter ! Cracha-t-il.

-Je dirais même mieux, il m'en manque deux ! Rigola Harry.

-Taré ! Complètement taré!

-Si ça peux te faire plaisir de penser ça, te gène pas!

-Parce que tu crois que j'attends ton avis ? Tu es pathétique Potter. Enfin bref, venant de toi ça ne me surprend pas. Maintenant laisse moi penser en paix. Et si tu rigoles encore une fois pour une connerie pareille, je te refais le portrait ! » Trancha Drago pour clore la conversation.

Harry lui, se mit alors à regarder le paysage, il remarqua alors qu'il y avait quelques chose d'étrange. Le paysage semblait plus jeune, les arbres étaient moins touffus, moins développés, d'un vert plus clair, certaines habitations se trouvant là habituellement avaient même disparues. Et pire encore, tout était étrangement silencieux.

« Euh, Malfoy ?

-Quoi encore Potter !

-Regarde le paysage !

-Pourquoi diable je ferai ça ?

-Regarde c'est tout ! Drago tourna finalement la tête vers la fenêtre

-Par Merlin tout puissant ! C'est moi ou tout a rajeunît ?

- Non, ce n'est pas toi. Maintenant écoute…

-Écouter quoi ?

-Écoute tout simplement ! Drago tendit donc l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui parvint.

-Il n'y a rien à entendre, c'est le silence total Potter.

-Justement ! Tout à l'heure on entendait les cris et les rires des autres compartiments !

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

-Aucune idée, mais ça n'a rien de rassurant ! On devrait sûrement aller voir…

-Oui, pour une fois tu as raison Potter. »

Harry ne retenu pas la pique et ouvrit doucement la porte du compartiment avant de sortir uniquement la tête avec précaution.

Les couloirs étaient désert et aucun sons à part celui de train qui roule ne parvenait à ses oreilles, tout semblait moins vieux et moins usé. Étrange, vraiment très étrange. Harry finit alors d'ouvrir la porte et sortit dans le couloir suivit de Drago.

Ensemble ils ouvrirent les compartiments un à un. Vide, vide et encore vide. Le train était complètement désert.

« Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ! s'écria Drago.

-Aucune idée, mais ça ne présage rien de bon…

-Tu as deviné ça tout seul Potter ? Incroyable !

-Tu sais que tu es franchement lourd Malfoy ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as les chocottes que je dois subir ta mauvaise foi ! »

Malfoy allait répliquer et leur dispute aurait pu durer des heures si le train n'avait pas choisi cet instant précis pour rentrer en gare.

Tout deux descendirent sur le quai, ils se retrouvèrent face à un professeur Dumbledore tout d'abord en vie et ensuite légèrement rajeuni lui aussi.

« Je vous attendais jeunes gens. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire amusé devant leur air étonné.

-Vous nous attendiez Professeur Dumbledore ? Questionna Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Evidemment, je me suis douté que si le Poudlard Express revenait ici deux jours avant la rentrée ce n'était pas pour rien ! Par contre vous semblez me connaître alors que nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'être présenté.

-Mais Professeur Dumbledore…Commença Harry mais Drago qui n'avait encore rien dit le coupa.

-Professeur ? Excusez-moi mais, en quelle année sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes en 1975 bien évidemment jeune homme… » Déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Harry alors qu'il regardait tour à tour le Professeur Dumbledore, qui affichait un grand sourire, et Drago qui lui avait le teint très pâle et la mine défaite. Tout devint absolument clair désormais, voilà donc pourquoi tout leur avait semblé étrangement rajeunit.

Ils étaient retournés 22 ans en arrière. Mais alors ! Cela voulait donc dire que…

* * *

On ne tue pas l'auteur!! Et on range les tomates!! La suite est en écriture et arrive le plus vite possible promis.

Dédidacace est gros bizou a ma kem a mwa meilleure béta du monde et à Audrey que j'aimeeeee et qui ce lance ENFIN dans les Fanfictions :3 vive Dray prince d'Egipte :3 et mwa jdit a poil sans la pagne :3 ralala miss la perserse le retoooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... hihi :3

/yeux de chat potté/ Review?


End file.
